


Upgrades

by keitori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitori/pseuds/keitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure he was a famous idol of both the underground and the surface, but he was still a robot. You’ve decided to use this to your advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How are you getting wifi?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea in my head where Mettaton had functions like other electronic devices, and was kind of sad to see not much fanwork based off of that premise. So I wrote this! :) I tried to keep the relationship between the reader and Mettaton fairly vague so that it could be up for interpretation. Hope you guys enjoy!

Alphys had asked you to lab sit for a couple of hours while she was on her date with Undyne. You accepted the request wholeheartedly and are currently sitting at her desk, tapping away rhythmically at your phone. Her lab was nice; it was quiet and peaceful with electrical equipment humming in the background. Plus the wifi connection was amazing, which was what you needed so desperately right now. Your favorite game was currently holding ranked battles and the top 100 people would receive a new, ultra-rare medal with your favorite character on it. Despite the tough competition, you were determined to stay in the top 100. Right now you needed to concentrate.

_PERFECT PERFECT EXCELLENT PERFECT EXCELLENT_

“GOOOOOOOD EVENING DARLING~!”

_MISS MISS MISS MISS MISS BAD BAD POOR BAD_

You paused your game and glared at the source of the sound. Of course the flamboyant robot was posing dramatically against the entrance of the lab. Mettaton walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge and striking another pose.

“Playing your game again, I see?” He winked, causing you to roll your eyes. There was a time and place for everything, but now was not the time.

“What’s up Metta?” you asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

“Alphys told me that you’d be here and, well, I’ve got a proposal for you.” He sat upright, smiling. “I’ll be touring in Paris for a couple of days and I want you to come with.”

You pondered over the idea for a moment. Getting out of the country would be a nice change of pace. You’ve been to Paris once during a high school trip some years back and got a taste of their culture. Unfortunately your stay wasn’t long enough to get the full experience of the beautiful city, and you’ve promised yourself that you’d go back one day. Now was your chance to fulfill your promise, with Mettaton no less!

“When’s the flight?” You asked, opening the calendar app on your phone so you could mark the date.

“Three days from now,” He replied.

Your eyes widened a bit. Oh no. No no no. The event ends in four days and you needed all the time you could get to keep your spot in the rankings. You wanted to say ‘No, I’m busy,’ but a trip to Paris with Mettaton plus the look of hope he was giving you currently was just too much.

You sighed. “Okay, I’ll start packing once I get home.” You smiled at him.

“Great!” He clapped his hands. “I’ll pick you up at eight in the morning the day of the trip. Toodles~!”

You watched him saunter towards the exit of the lab then sank in your chair when he left. This event meant a lot to you, but so did this trip. You’ve already said yes, and it would be pretty inconvenient for Mettaton if you had to back out when the trip was soon. Contemplating on the situation for a bit, an idea came to your head.

Mettaton was going to be so pissed once he finds out what you were going to do to him, but he wouldn’t stay mad at you for long. You’d take extra care that what you would do wouldn’t interfere with his basic functions, and he wouldn’t notice unless told about it. Plus, Alphys would probably approve of the idea.

After using all of your play points, you immediately got to work.  
____________________________________________________________________________

**You:** hey metta? mind dropping by the lab for a bit? ive noticed some minor glitches in your movement and i dont wanna take the risk of that getting worse. :I

**MTTBRAND:** Really? What are you going to do, if you don’t mind me asking?

**You:** oh ya know, putting in a temporary installment until we can get a more permanent fix for your glitchy movements. the procedure shouldn’t take too long, ill just be placing this usb in your main drive for the time being. youll be in and out of the lab in no time :)

**MTTBRAND:** Hmm...Ok darling. Is 7 fine with you?

**You:** Perfect! \\(^_^)/

**MTTBRAND:** Alright, see you then dear~!  <3

You chuckled to yourself, reviewing the texts. He would be none the wiser.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Isn’t this fun darling? I wonder what kind of people we’ll meet.”

“Mhmm.”

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

“Ooh! And I’ve heard that the food is divine! We’ll need to pick up some crepes or something while we tour the city.”

“Oh?”

_tap tap tap tap tap_

“....You know, this is going to be my last performance ever! After tomorrow’s show I’ve decided to shut myself down for good.”

“That’s nice.”

Mettaton says your name exasperatedly. “You’re not even paying attention to me!” he pouted.

You smirked. You wanted to see the look on his face right now, but you had to focus on your game. Sure this private flight was fun and you were looking forward to traveling to Paris with him, but you had your priorities.

Mettaton huffed, “You’re playing your little game again, aren’t you? Don’t you ever get tired of it?” He peered over at your screen. “Don't you need wifi to play it? Where are you even getting it from?”

After the round ended, you looked at Mettaton in the eyes. After a few moments, everything clicked in place.

“...My dear when I came in the other day, did you install a wifi router in me?”

“...Maybe?” you couldn’t help but shrug your shoulders and grin.

“Darling!” Mettaton shouted, a look of betrayal on his face. “I’m an entertainment robot, not a walking hotspot!”

“Well, I’m quite entertained right now, and you are pretty hot.” you said, giving him a playful wink.

“Ugh! I can’t believe you!” he said, crossing his arms and sinking a bit into his chair. You really wanted to make a comment on how childish he was acting right now, but the way he was pouting was way too adorkable to tease.

“...”

“...”

“...Do you want the password?”

“...Yes please.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

**You:** Alphys dear, did you know that your adorable little lab assistant is more evil than you think they are?

**Alphy <3:** Huh? What’d they do?

**Alphy <3:** WAIT METTATON AREN’T YOU ON YOUR FLIGHT RIGHT NOW HOW ARE YOU TEXTING ME 0_0

**You:** Well, the other day they told me that they saw ‘glitches in my movement’ and told me to come in for maintenance. Sounds normal, right?

**You:** Just now I found out that they had actually input a wifi router in me and now they’re playing their game and ignoring me! :’( 3

**You:** ...Alphys are you there?

**Alphy <3:** I’m sorry Mettaton but that’s just too hilarious XD

**Alphy <3:** Oh my god my sides hurt oh my god XDDDD

**You:** ALPHYS YOU’RE NOT HELPING

**Alphy <3:** I am so asking for the password when you guys get back! >:3c

**You:** ALPHYS NO


	2. Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!

When you had returned from your trip to Paris Alphys had "scolded" you for making unnecessary upgrades to Mettaton, then gave him the right to turn the router in him on and off at will. This ended up being a win-win situation, however. Whenever Mettaton wanted to make himself sound more intelligent during interviews, he’d do a quick google search and nobody would notice. In turn when you asked him to turn on his wifi, he would oblige most of the time (sometimes you’d say “Mettaton, oh Mettaton! Turn on your wifi!” dramatically, which got you an eye roll and a chuckle before he turned it on).

Now you were curious as to how many upgrades you could put on Mettaton without harming him. You had so many ideas floating around in your head, but had no sneaky way of executing them. After your little stunt with the router Mettaton had been more on the defensive, interrogating you just a bit further every time you had to do maintenance on his internal wiring. You weren’t all that great of a liar, and it did kind of hurt that you lost a bit of his trust. Curiosity did kill the cat though, but at least they had eight more lives to spare.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Uh...what are we doing again?”

“W-well, Mettaton had asked me to install some special effects into him so that he could...u-uh... 'add more glamour' to his shows."

The lifeless robot was laying on the surface of Alphy’s work table, front panel open with various types of wires splayed out in different directions. You had to applaud Dr. Alphys. How the heck was she able to make such a complex, functioning robot? It had taken years for engineers on the surface to create a walking robot, and even they still had significant problems when it came to realistic movement. _‘Metal and magic, he’s made of metal and magic,’_ you had to keep reminding yourself, despite how unsatisfactory that answer is to your curious mind.

You handed Alphys the tools she needed, then realized something very important. Mettaton was _unconscious_ , his front panel _open_.

Now was your chance! 

"Hey, Alphys?" 

"Y-yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of a wireless stereo?"

________________________

Alphys was hosting another anime marathon at her lab, which you were looking forward to. You had introduced her to your favorite anime the other day and she seemed interested. She had invited Frisk, the skelebros, Undyne, and Mettaton as well. Everyone was here except for the robot idol, who claimed that he was going to be "fashionably late". You glanced down at your phone for the umpteenth time that day. 

Papyrus had noticed your concern and placed his hand on your shoulder. "WORRY NOT HUMAN," he said. "I ASSURE YOU THAT METTATON WILL BE HERE. HE ISN’T THE TYPE TO GO BACK ON HIS WORD!”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks Pap. I know he’ll come, it’s just that I’ve got... _other_ things on my mind.” Your thumb hovered over the triangle, waiting to press down on it in anticipation. Seriously, when was he going to get here?

You heard the lab door slide open. Well speak of the devil.

“Good evening dar-!”

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in~_

Alphys gave you a look of amused disbelief before the both of you toppled onto the floor laughing. You can't believed that actually worked. You actually managed to connect your phone  to Mettaton! Soon after, everyone else- except for Mettaton and Papyrus- started laughing along with sudden realization.

Mettaton quickly put his hands over the speaker on his chestplate in an attempt to muffle the Taylor Swift song blasting from it. He sent a glare your way, but you were too busy trying to breathe. You could have sworn that you felt your abs growing from all this laughter. 

After your howling laughter died down to giggle fits, you paused the song and turned off your bluetooth. Mettaton had his arms crossed, a look that said _Are you serious?_ plastered on his face. You shrugged and smiled at him sheepishly. Undyne gave you a playful smack on the back. _Ow_. 

“Haha, wow! How were you able to do that punk!?” She asked, giving you a big, toothy smile. 

You rubbed the back of your neck, giggling a bit more. “Well, I did get some help from the great Dr. Alphys.”

Alphys blushed while Mettaton tried to look surprised. Then again, how else could you have made those upgrades under his nose, quite literally in this case?

Sans snorted. “Heh, who knew you guys were such _treble_ -makers?” 

“OH MY GOD.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Today marked the 5th anniversary of the barrier being broken. Monsters and humans alike gathered at Grillby’s to celebrate and were having a great time. Food and conversations were exchanged, couples danced on the dance floor, everything was just perfect.

You scanned the room in search of some familiar faces when you saw the young, human saviour carrying a flower pot. "Hey Frisk!" You shouted, running over towards them.

Upon hearing their name, Frisk turned to you and gave you a little wave while Flowey scowled. _'Hello! How have you been?'_ They signed.

"Just fine!" You smiled. You knelt down so that you were at eye-level with Flowey. "And what about you?" You asked him cheerfully. 

Flowey gave you one of the happiest smiles you've ever seen him give. "Oh, everything's been happy and dandy!" He said sweetly. "You try sitting on a shelf for seven hours five days a week with nothing to do because Frisk is at school!" His tone immediately turned aggressive as a scowl reappeared on his face. 

You frowned. You knew he was quite the sourpuss, but couldn't he be happy even just for a moment? Could you uplift his spirits, even for a couple of seconds? 

Sighing, you whipped out your phone and turned on the bluetooth. You opened your music app in search for a certain song, then increased the volume and pressed play.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup baby, just to let me down_  

You heard a robotic voice shout your name from halfway across the room. You didn’t mind, though. At least you got a smirk out of the stubborn flower.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mettaton was due for another maintenance, especially since he consumed a sports drink for a commercial recently. He’s a freaking robot; he doesn’t need to eat or drink. Does he even need to work out? 

You and Alphys sat around the lab, waiting for Mettaton to show up. Alphys was fidgeting. “I hope nothing b-bad has happened to him! Wh-who knows if that drink damaged his internal wiring?” 

Not knowing what else to say, you gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Alphy. If something really bad happened he would have called us sooner. He’ll be here shortly.” 

She sighed, calming down a bit. You glanced at the clock, he was running a bit late. You pushed all negative thoughts to the back of your mind when you heard the clicking of heels from the lab entrance. 

_Now the party don’t start ‘till I walk in~_

You looked at the approaching robot in utter shock. Alphys giggled. “G-good one!” she said to you. You looked at her dead in the eye. 

“I didn’t do that.” 

It was her turn to look at Mettaton surprised. He put his hands on his hips, a mischievous look on his face. “Oh, come now. Two can play at your game,” he winked. 

Your shocked silence turned to stifled giggles, then to outright laughter. “Ohoho myy gosh, you doooork~!” you said attempting to push him down onto the working table, but his height combined with your weak arms made it impossible to do so. 

Mettaton chuckled, sitting down onto the table. “Now let's get this started!” He said, lying on the table and shutting himself down. You and Alphys got to work immediately, the occasional giggle breaking the silence between you two as you remembered what just happened. 

Gods he was just a lovable dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback guys! It really means a lot. :) Now I apologize in advance for the irregular update schedule, I am trying to update weekly though. Again any suggestions, ideas, comments, and critiques are highly appreciated, thank you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is my first attempt at any fanfiction ever ._. This has literally been sitting in my drive for at least a week (curse my indecisiveness!). Any suggestions, comments, and critiques are highly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
